1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a thermal printer in which a print tape provided with a thermally fusible material is disposed between a recording paper and a thermal head so that a plurality of heat generation elements provided in the thermal head could be selectively energized to generate heat in accordance with movement of the thermal head to soften the thermally fusible material and thereby transfer the thermally fusible material onto the recording paper. Such thermal printers have an advantage in that less noises are generated in printing compared with other types of printers. In the thermal head, however, an electromagnetic solenoid is typically needed for separating the thermal head from a platen upon returning a carriage on which the thermal head was mounted and, therefore, there is a disadvantage that noises were generated upon returning of the carriage.